10 Random Song Drabbles feat MerDer
by cookme25
Summary: So I saw this challenge used somewhere adopted the idea, Rated T for slight suggestion to adult themes


**10 ****Random****MerDer****Song****Drabbles**

**Okay ****so ****I ****was ****reading ****a ****fic ****written ****like ****this ****and ****it ****looked ****fun ****so ****I ****thought ****I****'****d ****take ****a cr****ack ****at ****it****. ****I ****apologize ****if ****it****'s not ****good****. If you do like it, check out my other stories.**

**Rules ****to ****this ****challenge**

**Pick ****a ****character****, ****pairing****, ****fandom ****you ****like****.**

**2. ****Turn ****on ****your ****music ****player ****and ****put ****it ****on ****random****/****shuffle****.**

**3. ****Write ****a ****drabble ****related ****to ****each ****song ****that ****plays****. ****You ****only ****have ****the ****time frame ****of ****the ****song ****to ****finish ****the ****drabble****; ****you ****start ****when ****the ****song ****starts****, ****and ****stop ****when ****it****'s ****over****.**

**4. ****Do ****ten ****of ****these ****and ****then ****post ****them****.**

1. We Go Together-Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta

She knew from the first moment she saw him he was the one she would be with forever. They went together like Christina and surgery. She loved him that much she knew. She may try and leave him but he would never leave her, they had been through so much together, they were going to be together forever. _We__go__together__so__well_. That much she knew. Their future may be a mystery but she knew he would be in it.

2. Love Like Crazy-Lee Brice

The intern and the attending, everyone thought it wouldn't work. They proved them wrong. They stuck together, off and on but together, through his wife coming, her jealousy, the shooting. They loved each other and they both knew, even when they were apart, that they needed each other. When he was on the OR table about to be shot to his death, she offered herself up. When she was dying, he sat by scared to death. Their love was true and pure.

3. Waitin on a women-Brad Paisley feat. Andy Griffith

He'd wait for her, even if it meant waiting forever. If it meant sitting on a bench in a mall, he'd do it. She wasn't ready for him but he knew she was the only he wanted so, he'd wait. She was just taking her time. They would have all the time in the world. He loved her, so he'd go to the ends of the earth for her. They had never been good with timing, it just wasn't their thing. He knew though, he knew one day the time would be right. He didn't mind waiting for her, the love of his life, even if she wasn't ready. He told her to take her time, he didn't mind waiting on a women. He pondered this, then he saw her, running towards him. The waiting was over and he knew it.

4. Should've Said No-Taylor Swift

He shouldn't have done that. She still couldn't believe he kissed a scrub nurse. This was infuriating. Why? Why couldn't he just say no, or pull away or SOMETHING? He kept following her trying to talk, trying to apologize. He knew all the right things to say but did he really expect her to just forgive him. She had finally told him, you should have said no. You knew about the nurses gossip, you knew. She walked away. That was all she could do. She needed him, she knew that but, she couldn't take him if she couldn't trust him. Her emotions were so mixed up and their was nothing she could do.

5. Simple Song-Miley Cyrus

Their lives were a big rush but when they were together their live became a simple song. It was like they were in their own little world. That's why they ate lunch together, and tried to plan their day around each other schedules. He made sure and always tried to get her as his resident so he knew where she was when he needed to push away everything else. She like being on his service, she knew where he was when she wanted to turn off her life, even for a few minutes. To her his smile could turn off her life for a few seconds. Her eyes turned off his life for a few minutes they needed each other.

6. Just a Dream-Carrie Underwood

This couldn't be happening. He was in their, lying on the table, shot. It had to be a dream. She would wake up and their he would be lying next to her, watching her sleep as he always did. She knew though, this was reality, he could die. Then not only would there be a bullet in his chest but one in hers. What would she tell his mom? How would she live on? His...his funeral how would it go? They would probably play some sad song. She had to stop thinking like that. He would be fine. This was just a dream. She would wake up. She tried to convince herself this is just a dream but she knew. Then she remembered Owen had gone in and not come out. She ignored what Cristina said and went in herself, she had to know what was going on. She couldn't believe what she saw.

7. 7 Things-Miley Cyrus

They had just fought. She was so sad, she wanted it to go back to the way things were. "Why don't we tell each other seven things we don't like about each other and then flip and do the good things?" he suggested because he too wanted to get past this. She agreed, willing to try anything. He went first and she promised to fix some of them. Then she went and he realized how arrogant he was. He started to list his seven good things and he didn't even get to three before she kissed him. They slowly made it through, now things were back to normal.

8. Summer Nights-John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John

It was the last day of summer. Their last night off, tomorrow they would have to go back to work. They didn't want it to end. The summer nights had been so great. They had maybe had three nights sleep max. One of which was because of a massive trauma interrupting their summer. The other two because they couldn't fight exhaustion of having fun all night. They had spent several nights out with their friends. They laied in bed the morning of that last day, wishing they could just freeze that moment.

9. Kiss the Girl-Ashley Tisdale

They agreed to take things slow. He didn't like it. There was just something about her today, he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. He should have gone right in, but he was too shy, he didn't want to lose her. He missed her. She didn't say much to him today, but she was in the pit. He wanted so bad to show her how he felt. The voice in head kept telling him, kiss the girl, come on, kiss the girl. He ignored it. That night he was in for a big surprise, his patience paid off and he got to do more than just the kiss the girl. He finally got to show her how passionately he felt

10. The Only Exception-Paramore

She saw what her mother did to her father. She didn't believe in love, that was until she met him. Even at first, she didn't believe. He showed her though that it did exists. She didn't believe him after he left her for his wife. She wasn't going to take the risk again. After he left his wife, he had charmed her once again and she let it happen but then her dark and twisty was taken to a new level. After her therapy, he became the only exception to love. Love didn't exists, except for her. He made her happy, he showed her love did exists, not all relationships end like her mother's did. He was the only exception.


End file.
